


We're The Winchesters

by GigiLikesWifi



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Caring John Winchester, Daddy Kink, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impala Sex, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sex on the Impala, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiLikesWifi/pseuds/GigiLikesWifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester had a daughter, Nova, before he had Sam and Dean, but she was always hidden from anybody except John and Mary. One day, when Nova is 15, John finally decides to teach her how to hunt. When he nearly loses her, he realizes how much he really loves her, but not in a platonic way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Hunt Gone Wrong

_A/N: Nova is 15, Dean is 13 and Sam is 9 + The year is 1991 until I decide to timeskip into the future or past. Thank you for reading and enjoy!_

 

"Dean, I'm bringing Nova out for her first hunt. I just bought some more food for you and Sammy, since we may be gone for a day or two." John explained to Dean, making sure that Sam could hear too, so he wouldn't have to explain it again. Nova knew what was going on, but she was currently asleep so she could have energy for the hunt. "Before we head out... Tell me the two rules for when I'm away, Dean."

  
"Shoot first, ask questions later and watch over Sammy." Dean replied, almost robotically. He'd been repeating that same phrase for as long as he can remember, so it was drilled in his head. John nodded as he pulled Sam and Dean in for a hug. "You said a day or two, right? No longer?" Dean asked, pulling back from the hug.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know, Dean. It might take as long as a week or as short as a few hours. You know how hunts go, Dean." John sighed, not wanting to be away from his boys too long. The demons had to be killed, though, and Nova needed to learn how to hunt. She was his oldest child after all - she needed to be prepared for when she was older and had to keep the family business running. "Alright, we're heading out. We'll be back soon and call me if anything happens. I love you boys." He said, smiling slightly at Sam and Dean as he picked a still sleeping Nova up, bridal style, and walked out of the motel room.  
  
He closed the door behind them and carefully placed Nova in the Impala's passenger seat, making sure that he buckled her up and covered her in a fluffy blanket, made by Mary herself. He closed the car door as softly as possible so he wouldn't wake her up and went around the car. He hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine, still making sure that he didn't wake Nova up. He drove away from the hotel, hoping that the boys would be able to take care of themselves without their big sister.  
  
Nova didn't wake up for another three hours, even though John had tried to wake her twice. She make a high-pitched whine, held the blanket even closer to her pale body and clutched her hand onto John's arm, basically saying "I'm awake, hi". John laughed, not at her, but at how she had been doing the full "wake-up routine" in a specific order since she was brought home from the hospital. Her eyes opened and she tiredly aimed to flick his forehead, but flicked his chin instead with a mumble resembling "stop it, dad".  
  
"Hey, we've still got a day or so of driving, not including gas and rest stops, so you're stuck with me for a while, Nov." He turned back to looking at the road while Nova sat up and removed her hand from John's poor, scratched up arm. She stretched her arms out, letting out a long mewl of relief as her muscles got rid of all her bottled up tension. Every drip of worry and tension almost immediately dissipated into oblivion from Nova's body. "Oh yeah, while you were asleep I went to a gas station and grabbed some stuff for us to snack on." John said as he reached into the backseat and grabbed a bottle of water and a banana, still driving, which got him yelled at by Nova. He handed the items to Nova and offered a sheepish smile as an apology.  
  
Nova rolled her eyes and laughed at her father taking the small, but filling ration he had given her. She was taught from a young age to never turn down food from close friends and family, but she always made sure that Sam and Dean had enough to eat. She could starve to death as long as her brothers and dad made it through another day. She looked over at John and ended up staring at him, stuck in a daze.  
  
"Hey, you alright? I know I'm hot as hell, but you're making me self-conscious!" John jokingly said, stereotypically imitating a teenage girl. She almost immediately snapped out of her daze and apologized, blushing furiously.  
  
"S-Sorry, Dad..." She says quickly and quietly, but so he can understand her. She didn't want to have to be asked what she said - it embarrassed her like nothing else in the world. She buried her face in her hands and wiped her eyes. "I'm just still tired. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Nov. What were you daydreaming about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"People always daydream when they're in a daze like that - hell, even me. So, what were you daydreaming about... or should I say who?"  
  
Nova knew that she couldn't get any closer to being caught. Excuses and lies were swirling around in her mind, but only one stuck straight into her brain and couldn't be rid of.   
  
**_Dad, I love you. It's the truth and I probably sound creepy, but it's not platonic. I love you._**  
  
"Um, it's nothing, Dad. I'm just tired... still. I sleep a lot and you know it!" Nova shakily exclaims, hoping that John will buy it and leave her alone so she didn't end up doing something that she would regret - whether that meant beating him out of nervousness or having sex with him she wasn't sure. Her breathing sped up and her hand started bouncing on her leg to calm her down. Her wide eyes and blush told John something different than what she told him, but he decided not to press further.  
  
"Oh, alright. Try to wake up; you were just asleep for 8 hours, Nov!" John teased her, laughing openly. Nova glared at him and playfully slapped his shoulder, making sure that he knew she was pissed and to not piss her off anymore or the demons won't be his only problem. He just laughed more, barely able to keep his eyes on the road. Nova wasn't pleased, so she shook her head and clutched onto the blanket that had been draped over her. She knew Mary had made it and she knew why it was a blue blanket - the doctors told Mary and John that Nova was supposed to be a boy (stupid ultrasound). She cringed, not only from remembering how John told her that she was unnamed for about three weeks because they never came up with girl names, but from what music just came on the radio.

"Dad, put on something good! Damn!" She shouted, changing the radio channel to a station that was playing their (and Dean's) favorite song, She's My Cherry Pie. She let out a childish squeal and began singing loudly, not caring whether her singing was terrible or not. John just stared at her for a bit before smiling and joined in. He loved seeing his oldest kid having some fun every once-in-a-while, since she had been a hunter the longest and deserved it. They both made fun of the songs that followed, which included Eye Of The Tiger, Carry On My Wayward Son and Heat Of The Moment. When the songs finished, they were laughing their asses off and they could barely breathe because of the other. They hadn't had any type of moment close to this in years.  
  
The drive continued with loud, obnoxious, joyous laughter from the two Winchesters, a few stops for junk food or to use the bathroom, a few phone calls to check up on Dean and Sammy and, best of all, they had been "jokingly", "meaninglessly" flirting the entire ride. They would joke about the other or compliment the other in a hilarious way. Nova felt like she liked that a bit too much. She couldn't stop laughing and staring at John, especially when he did the same to her.   
  
It had taken eleven hours for them to finally arrive in the area where they needed to hunt. Nova passed out twice and John refused to let her drive, to ensure her safety (and his). When they got out of the car, Nova rubbed her eyes and quickly woke up, the cold wind going straight through her thin, black tank top and her jean-shorts. She didn't exactly have hunting apparel on, especially since they were hunting a nest of demon-vampire hybrids. Her tank top and jean-shorts clung to her body tightly and her black hair, which she got from John, was tied up in a loose ponytail which was only messed up more by sitting in the impala for almost half a day. John was no better - his greasy hair was in need of a shower and his clothes weren't exactly clean, unless you considered "covered in dried blood and sweat stains" clean.   
  
John opened the trunk of the impala and grabbed two stakes and two rock salt filled shotguns, keeping one of each for himself and giving the other two to Nova, who hesitantly took the weapons in her shaking hands. Her knuckles turned white as she tightly held onto them, obviously scared for her life.  
  
"Sweetie, the stake and the shotgun aren't going to hurt you. You just have to use them to hurt the-"  
  
"Dad, I'm not a three year old... I-I can do this!" Nova let out a shaky breath and checked the gun to make sure there was ammo and looked at the stake with unsure eyes. She had never hunted before, but John had taught her and her brothers how to check the weapons for certain pieces and parts that were necessary for killing those "sons of bitches".  
  
"If you're sure. I'm good to go, so do you need anything else?" John asked, obviously concerned and protective. His oldest child, his only daughter, was going on a hunt with him and she could get killed, or possessed, but he didn't even want to think about either option. He gave her a reassuring smile to try to calm her nerves and took her hand when she didn't reply, most likely caught up in some made up reality where she died. "Nova, look at me." She refused, keeping her eyes on the shotgun. "Nova, please." Her walls fell down and she looked up at him with red, blotchy, tear-filled eyes. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm right here - you'll be okay. I won't let anything hurt you, hell, even get in a five foot radius." John knew what she what going to say, and she did.  
  
"D-Dad..." She sniffled, wiping her nose while laughing. "You tell me the same thing about boys." She laughed harder, burying her head in his shoulder, holding back more tears. She was never the hunting type, but John knew that her brothers couldn't protect her on their own, so she had to become a hunter whether she liked it or not.  
  
"I know I do. Now c'mon! If we get back in time, I might bring you to Denny's for a sundae or a rootbeer float!" John felt mean, knowing that bribing her with treats would work, but also knowing that it wasn't right to bribe her into doing something she didn't want to do. He knew that she liked what she heard when her eyes lit up like the new year's fireworks, which Nova, Dean and Sam had never seen.  
  
"Okay, let's go, then. You promise that I won't get hurt?" She still looked slightly scared, thinking she could probably handle most of what would happen. She was a young, confident girl, but she could still have fear and confusion hidden in her pure soul.  
  
"I can't promise, but I'm 99.9% sure. If anything goes wrong, I want you to go straight to the impala and get in there. You know how to drive away if I get hurt, which I won't, and go back to the boys." John said, trying to keep her calm by joking around slightly. "We have to kill them before they kill us, so let's get going, Nova."  
  
Nova nodded and smiled at her father, some of her fear washing away like sand into a strong ocean. She began walking towards the warehouse in front of them. John held his shotgun up as he walked in, making Nova instinctively follow and do the same. She looked down the barrel and felt the stake in her pocket, stabbing her through her jeans and into the skin of her upper-right thigh. A thin dribble of blood was streaming down her leg and staining her jean-shorts along with her showing skin. It completely slipped her mind that they were hunting vampire-demons. That might be a little tiny bit hard with blood trickling down your bare leg.  
  
John kicked the door open and saw about fifteen vampire-demons, who all stared at him for a moment before their eyes went black and their teeth sharpened. He stabbed three with his stake and shot two with his shotgun. Nova stayed frozen, terrified out of her mind. She wasn't sure what to do and the only part of her that could move were her eyes, which darted in every direction, trying to look for a way out, since the door behind her had been locked.  
  
"What do we have here, boys?" One of the vampmons (what Sammy called the vampire-demons, who were circled around him. He was creepy, he looked like your stereotypical drug-addicted rapist that your parents warned you about, but no, John never warned them about anything since they were destined to grow up and fight monsters even worse than that.  
  
She backed up into the doors behind her and pointed the gun at one of their heads, pulling the trigger and not only killing the asshole in front of her that was about to rip her precious little head off, but hitting herself right on the nose and throwing her to the ground from the impact. Her nose immediately began bleeding and she knew that, if she made it out alive, her cheek and nose would be broken and have huge bruises for weeks, maybe months.  
  
She calmly laid there, waiting for the vampmons to eat her - which they tried to. John stopped them and got knocked over in the process. Once they were killed, Nova slightly sat up and looked around at the fallen, bleeding enemies. They looked peaceful, as if they were sleeping and not so... dead.  She stood up to help her father, but was quickly tackled and put into a strong chokehold. She elbowed her attacker, but to no avail. She was quickly yanked upwards by her hair and felt nails, obviously feminine, digging into her scalp, ripping away at the fragile skin and pulling her hair out of the loose pony tail it had been in.  
  
She let out a cry, reaching up to the hands that were making her a marionette puppet. The hands only gripped her roots tighter. John looked up, his lip bloody and his left eye beginning to swell. That didn't phase him, though. He stood up and shakily reached for his gun, which was mere millimeters out of his grip thanks to his daughter's captor. He just kicked her in the face, making her let out a moan of pain and drop Nova to the floor. John ran over to his crying, bleeding daughter and pulled her up carefully and, with his arms around Nova, he shot the vampmon.  
  
Nova could care less. She gave up the moment she was first hit down by them. She felt weak, worthless, unworthy of the family business being on her fragile shoulders. She honestly wanted to die, whether by her own hand or the vampmons'. Beginning to cry, her eyes went dead - her pupils went out of focus, her usually bright blue irises turned into a pained, dark blue and her eyelids sagged. She was tired after all that, but she didn't need sleep, she needed a bottle of pills, a knife and some time. She'd be okay if she had those three goddamn thi-  
  
"Nova! Nova l-look at me!" John was shaking her with tears in his chocolate brown eyes. "Please!" She was unresponsive and looking pretty dead in his arms. He stopped shaking her and he pulled her close to his body, hugging his dead-looking, perfect, caring baby girl. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, this is all my fault Nova!" He traced patterns on her back, as if it would comfort her, but really he was comfoting himself. He would always do this to her whenever she, or any of his kids, had a bad dream and started crying while in his arms. It brought back happy memories.  
  
"D...Da..." Nova tried to form words to tell John that she was okay, but could only stutter. It still gave her poor father a sign that she was alive, so she would take it. "Daddy..." She weakly lifted her hand to wipe tears off his face when really it should be the other way around. She lifted herself up and hugged her father, his legs flat on the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist. If anyone had only taken a glance at them, take away the blood and weapons, they would have looked like a couple with a 6-8 year age gap since Nova had always looked older than she actually was.  
  
He buried his scruffy face in her shoulder, his beard scratching up her pale, gentle skin. He pet her hair, happy that she was alive, but mortified that he let this happen to his baby girl on her first hunt. He felt ashamed in himself for everything bad that he had done to his daughter, which went flashing through his mind when he thought she was laying dead in his arms. John looked into her teary eyes with his own and smiled through the red hot tears dripping down his bearded cheeks. She smiled back and did something that surprised both of them...  
  
**She kissed him.**

 


	2. Accidental Rejection and Garlic-Salt Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tags, as you can see, have lots of sexual things in them. I promise that the next chapter will include what the tags imply (heavily) and I will warn you, for the ones who are uncomfortable with sex scenes, when it's coming up. Also, this chapter (towards the end) has some religious references (I guess) and misogyny (to hate women, which I DON'T). If I got any religious facts wrong, it would be much appreciated if someone could tell me what I got wrong and how to fix it. And a big thank you to everyone who reads this utter crap that I write :)

    Nova felt John tense up underneath her. She expected it, but it still hurt her more than it should have. She pulled back and creased her eyebrows, quickly getting off of her father and bolting off to the Impala. She didn't bother to grab the weapons that were haphazardly laying on the floor. She pushed the door open and ran out of the warehouse, letting a sob escape her mouth before covering her mouth to make sure no more sound escaped it. She never looked behind her, hoping John wouldn't hate her after that, but also hoping that he would just leave her alone, to die. She was embarrassed out of her mind and she thought her father would never want to look at her again after that.  
  
John on the other hand was just in shock. His oldest child had just kissed him and he screwed it up by just sitting there, which he will probably never forgive himself for. He stared at the blood coating the walls with a blank look that was pure confusion, sadness and disbelief, but still, no disgust was painting his face. He was amazed that anyone had even tried to stay close to him, with how insane he was turning and how ragged he had looked since Mary's death. He stood up wobbly, walking over to the two shotguns and two stakes. He picked them up and  turned them left to right before placing them in the holsters on his waist and in his jeans' pockets.  
  
He was wondering what he should do. He must have hurt her badly if she ran off crying because he didn't kiss her back. He could kiss her and see what she'd do, he could pretend it never happened, he could not do anything and just drink it away; he could do so many things with so many different outcomes that it nauseated him to just think about a quarter of them. He pushed open the door to the warehouse's exit and took one last look at the gruesome scene that was in front of him before walking out and closing the door behind him. He needed to set things right with Nova.  
  
When he got to the Impala, he saw Nova, passed out in the passenger's seat with semi-dried tears on her bloodstained cheeks. John opened the driver side's door and quietly got in the Impala, carelessly throwing the weapons on his hips into the back seat as he began to drive. This wasn't the only hunt they had to go on. There was another one about three hours away, but seeing how Nova handled that hunt, he was going to do the second hunt alone. He knew he could and he didn't want her hunt any more. She had nicked her leg, the female vampmon had ripped out about several chunks of hair (which made her head bleed from several places) and she had a busted, bleeding lip from hitting the ground so hard. Yeah, she had taken her fair share of damage that day.  
  
He had made his decision - he wouldn't tell Nova what happened. He would evade any questions, tell her it was a bad dream and make sure she didn't find out about it until he deemed it absolutely necessary. His vision stayed on the road, not wanting to make matters worse by crashing into something or someone and hurting not only the Impala, but Nova and himself. Nova slept the whole trip to the next hunting site, most likely because of shock and/or just simply being tired. She was lightly snoring and seemed fragile, like anything could wake her, when at most times, she wouldn't wake to anything, just sleeping until her body had enough sleep and woke her up itself. The only thing besides nature that could wake her up was Mary's singing, but John didn't want to remember her now, especially since he and his blood-daughter had just kissed.  
  
The drive was smooth, but nonetheless lonely without Nova awake. John had put the radio on quietly, so Nova wouldn't wake up and so he wouldn't be driven insane by the silence. He didn't stop for the entire duritation of the ride - not wanting her to wake up alone, if she woke up at all. He also just wanted the drive to be over with so they could both get back to the boys.  
  
When he had gotten to the area that he needed to be in (aka Harrisburg, Pennsylvania), he got out of the car, making sure to not make too much noise or shake the car when he closed the door. He grabbed his shotgun, stake, salt-filled shotgun shells and a flask of holy water before walking out into a nice field that he knew held creatures so hideous that it nearly ruined his opinion on the place. John began to walk away, but before he got too far, he turned around. He saw Nova visibly squirm from within the car, which scared John out of his mind, making him think that she would wake up and want to come with him, but she did no such thing. She just stayed fast asleep, the blanket still covering most of her cut up, dry blood covered body. John immediately felt bad when she turned towards the window, showing a still-bleeding patch on her scalp.  
  
He quickly turned around and began walking faster towards his destination. He didn't want to leave her now, especially now, and he wanted, no... He _needed_ to disinfect her wounds and bandage her up so she didn't die, or worse, be vulnerable enough to get possessed. She wasn't old enough to get any anti-possession symbol tattoos, immediately making her vulnerable to demonic possession, or any type of monster, really. Add her current injuries and she might as well just fling herself at a monster and tell it that she wants it to kill her. It sounds violent, but it was the truth and John knew that.  
  
When he finally got across the field, he found a circular building that was bigger than anything he'd ever seen - and he had looked downwards more than once. He stared up at this building in disgust, awe and amazement all at once. Disgust because he knew that this building was filled with the vampire-demon hybrids from before, awe because he never knew that monsters were such "great" architects (even though the building was pure black, chic and shiny on the outside, much like the color of the Impala when John had first bought and washed it) and amazement because, even though he was a bad ass who fought monsters and saved his sons from sudden death, he could never even dream of building a place like this. He almost felt ashamed in himself for kind of liking this place.  
  
He shook himself out of his daze and put on a rough, emotionless face, like he usually did while hunting. He needed to ignore how great artists the monsters were and focus on how evil they were and how they needed to be killed before they killed the entire world. He pulled out his shotgun and he quietly pushed the front door open. Upon entrance, he realized that they were going to immediately pick out his scent, humanity and clothing choice, which was all very different from their's. They smelled fear, sweat and sex off of humans, but nothing off of themselves. They could know on sight whether or not someone was human by their skin tone, since their's was a pale-yellow. The most obvious, though, was John's clothes. He had his leather jacket, a long-sleeved plaid shirt and some jeans on with some five year old shoes that he got from Nova for Christmas. The hybrids had suits, undershirts, ties and new, shiny shoes that seemed to be the same style as the building. Even though he knew he was minutes away from death, he would prevent it in any way possible - just long enough to be able to kill them all. And he knew exactly how.  
  
_Salt and garlic filled bombs._  
  
It wouldn't be easy. He would have to sneak into the building after killing one of them and stealing their outfit before even getting too far into the building, so if he screwed up the first part, he was dead. If he screwed up on making the bombs, since he couldn't check them with his kids around, he was dead. If he couldn't get to the air vents to place and defuse the bombs in, he was dead. And, obviously, if he was caught, he was dead. Long story short, he had a 1/500 chance of surviving (there was one of him and 500 of the monsters, so it was pretty damn accurate).   
  
He took a deep breath and walked in the building with confidence. There were, surprisingly, no men (or women) guarding the entrance from within or anywhere around, for that matter. He was obviously suspicious, but he continued sneakily walking towards the quiet 'click clack' of mens' dress shoes that were coming from down the hallway. He stopped and quickly ran into a door nearby, not noticing that the label above the door said 'hanging room' in big, bold letters. Upon entry, he was horrified and had the urge to vomit, but managed to hold it down. There were human bodies- some were fresh, some were slightly decayed, but most were decayed beyond recognition- hanging from meat hooks all around the room, much like a butcher's shop. The stench was enough to burn his nostrils and make his eyes swell with tears.  
  
The footsteps walked by the door, but John was too disgusted to notice, or really care. The bodies were steadily dripping blood onto the floor, on top of the several layers of mysterious liquids before it, of course. When John began walking towards the back of the room, the blood made a cracking noise, making him feel like he was on thin ice and could fall through at any moment. He ran to the back of the room, finding another door and quickly trying to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. He heard a crackle from the loud-speaker above his head and he looked up, only to be met with a drop of blood on his forehead and a body falling from it's hook directly to his right. He jumped slightly away from the body, as it was one of the decayed beyond belief ones, and continued to stare at the loud-speaker, only getting more and more blood dripped on his face. The loud-speaker eventually, after who knows how long of waiting, made  another crackling noise and a high-pitched, loud laugh went through the room.  
  
**"I see that you've found our base, Winchester. You're not killing us easily, though. I'm going to go fucking Jig Saw on your ass, so get ready. I guess the first thing you have to do is find a way out of this goddamned room. Have fun slowly dying of the shitty smell of dead, rotting human bodies!"** The voice coming from the loud-speaker says in a perky, feminine voice. Another shrill laugh followed and the speaker made another crackle and the entire room began to fill with even more of the putrid, dead body scent. John looked around for the source of the extra stench, but kept coming back to the speaker, which was almost oozing a green gas, which went straight to the floor, collecting with the rest of the scent.  
  
The smell was literally going to kill him if he didn't get out in a few minutes. He had to find a way to get out of this room before he dropped dead, most likely to join his fellow humans that were hanging like pigs to be auctioned for bacon or whatever the hell pigs were auctioned for nowadays - probably voodoo, bacon, magic or some weird, kinky shit. He was not going to be used for voodoo, bacon, magic or weird kinky shit.   
  
He quickly ran to the door, which had a new message drawn next to it in blood. It read **"The key out is in this room... but you might get a little dirty trying to find it, Winchester"**. John (sadly) knew exactly what that meant - he was going to have to cut open some humans and dig a key out of one of their organs (he hoped it wasn't going to be in any type of lung, stomach or intestine). He got to work, making sure to avoid the huge pockets of the gas around the room, ripping open body after body after body, desperately trying to find one goddamn key that could save his life.  
  
His arms surprisingly got tired after only a few bodies, since he had to cut open their lungs, hearts, stomachs, intestines, kidneys, bladder and, depending on the sex of the body, vagina/penis. It was uncomfortable and disgusting, which only added to how much he didn't want to do this. He had to out, though. For Nova, Sam and Dean. They may be kind of experienced, but god, did they need an asston of training.   
  
He ripped open another body and found nothing, then another with nothing, another, another and another until there were three bodies left. The speaker crackled on and off, cutting out what the person was saying, but he still got **"one body... key.... others... gas... fun, r-..right?"** before it cut out with a gruesome splatter, which he hoped was the noise of his "captor"getting their head smashed open on a wall or table. He let out a low growl and looked at the three bodies. They were uniformly hung in a row, unlike the others, which were just scattered onto cheap, dollar store quality shower hooks and put anywhere in the room. He should have noticed that, but it was probably the gas messing with his decision making.  
  
He walked over to them and poked the one on the right, making it swing slowly and drip some blood from it's fingers and toes. He did the same to the other two, getting the same, boring, useless result. He looked the bodies up and down. He got three screwed up things immediately stuck in his head.  
  
One, they were set up as if in some play or musical. The body on the left and the body on the right were in a bowing pose with only cloth skirts, while the body in the middle had black, gooey blood oozing from multiple wounds, especially from it's neck, where it's head had been chopped off and hidden away from the body. It was dressed in a very "religious" outfit, much like God or Jesus was usually portrayed (Clear, pale skinned individual with it's arms extended outwards and upwards, along with a large, makeshift cloth draped across their body). It was a religious representation of the outer bodies bowing to their god that bleeds for them.  
  
Two, the bodies on the outside were obviously scantily clothed females, as females usually are depicted in past art and sketches. The body in the middle was a decapitated male. The scene was most likely set in a very male-centered world where the women worshipped every living or dead man like a god. Also, the females' eyes were ripped out and their tongues were cut out, both displayed in front of their bodies. It meant that they could talk about what they saw because of their lack of ability, but they also couldn't see what they were talking about, making them stupid and worthless compared to the men that they worshipped.  
  
And three, this was what these monsters wanted the world to be like. They wanted to be praised by women who were so stupid and worthless compared to them, since they were higher in strength and intelligence, even after death or without a head to think with. They wanted women, or just those weaker than them in general, to bow to them like they were gods and make sure that they had everything that they wanted in their life.  
  
It made John sick to his stomach to know that this must have been how those monsters, those hideous creatures, think of the world. He immediately tore the man open, hating it for wanting this shit and being one of them. He expected gas to fly out of the body and kill him quicker than the body had been decapitated, but it never did. He was fine when he cut open the body. He quickly dug through it's organs and eventually found a small key (looking like it went to a small jewelry box or chest) in the man's heart. It was ice cold - just like the heart that it was found in.  
  
He processed the symbolism in all of this and dashed to the door, fitting the key into the keyhole and pushing it open. He slammed the door and looked around the hallway he was in, hoping he never had to go back to such a mind-bending, horrid place again in his entire life. He held the small key tightly in his hand, knowing that the assholes behind this will make him use it later or some shit. He never expected puzzles, especially puzzles with dead, rotting, gas-filled bodies, but they were ruthless, but idiotic monsters, so he should have been prepared for some type of method to hold him back.  
  
He kept going down the hallway until he got to a tall, spiral staircase that went up the whole height of the dark building. He cautiously went up the stairs, ready for anything to happen - an anvil to drop, a stair to fall out from beneath him, something to pop out and push him off the stairs - anything but what actually happened. Nothing. He walked up the stairs with ease, only wasting time by going so slowly. When he got to the top of the staircase, he looked down and saw that he had climbed at least 40 stories of stairs in - he checked his watch, which he rarely wore - about 20 minutes, which is very, very slow for a hunter.   
  
He was heavily breathing as he looked forwards, expecting a door, but seeing a hallway that stretched the entire length of the huge building. They obviously weren't kidding around when they constructed this place. He took a deep breath and began to walk down the hallway.   
  
What horrified him most about this hallway was not it's length, nor it's bare walls and/or floor...  
  
It was the scream coming from the end of the hallway.  
  
_**A teenage girl's scream.**_


	3. Screaming and (Finally) Getting Laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out who was screaming, kills some people and has the sex.  
> (Long chapter - 5,533 words - so get ready to read)

The scream was a loud, high pitched, ear splitting scream. It made John cringe and try as hard as humanly possible to figure out whose it was. He knew within milliseconds. It was Nova.  
  
"S-Shit! Nova!" John cried out, bolting towards the door at the end of the marathon-worthy hallway. He could only picture what was happening to her right now. They could be torturing her, raping her, bleeding her out, branding her as their slave- He groaned in disgust and shook his head, trying to get those ideas out of his head. He just couldn't run fast enough, though, as the screams continued to get louder, more frequent and more violent. He needed to get to her in time and he wanted to stay positive, he really did, but he couldn't keep himself from thinking about how he'd probably be too late to save her.  
  
That's what happened with Mary. He couldn't get there in time. All she wanted was to have a normal family, away from the hunting life. She wanted to keep Nova, Sam and Dean safe, away from hunting and monsters, but no. That couldn't happen. Not with their families' past with hunting. It was impossible.  
  
When he came back to the situation from his thoughts, his feet felt like they were being punctured by small needles that were at the sharpest they could possibly be. His shoulders were beginning to lock up and his forehead was coated with a thin layer of sweat, along with his heavily clothed legs and torso. Had he really been running for that long? It seemed like mere minutes, but his body was reacting as if he'd been running mile after mile after mile, nonstop. He had to stop running, but he had to get to Nova. His body was going against it's purpose at the moment and John hated it.  
  
He refused to stop, though, letting his throat and lungs burn - the pain was worth getting his daughter back. He had actually, in all of his worried thoughts, run half of the whole hallway. He was half-way to saving his daughter, but he could also be half-way too late. He shook his head and ran even faster, wanting to get the hell out of this building, to the motel, where they would all be safe and away from monsters for the time being.  
  
He arrived at the door in what seemed like minutes, since he was so caught up in his thoughts, but it had really taken twenty five minutes, which was too goddamn long for John. He took a deep breath and reached for the door knob with shaking hands. When he tried to turn it, it merely jingled, not turning as far as needed to open the door. The screams stopped at that moment, when he attempted to open the door. Had he just killed his daughter? Had he just torn her head off, or even worse, crushed her beneath something heavier than humanly liftable? He remembered the key and quickly, and unsteadily, opened the door with the small key, thanking himself for keeping it with him, despite the memories it brought back from simple hours ago.  
  
Upon entering, he had the urge to cover his eyes and throw up, which he nearly did, but stopped himself from doing. The scene in front of him was horrid and he wish he had never come here for this reason and this reason only.  
  
Nova was tied to a chair with barb wire and chains, both piercing and bruising her fragile skin. Her hair was painted with blood and her legs looked beaten and bruised. The only part of her that was clear of any bleeding or bruising, or any injury at all, was her face. Her face was pale, but other than that, it looked normal. No make-up, no blood, no signs of pain... She was a strong girl - she'd make it. The worst part of all of this, though, was that she was stark naked. There was no doubt that those bastards weren't planning something that would scar his baby girl for the rest of her life.  
  
"D-Dad! Oh m-my g-god!" Nova screamed, trying to wiggle out of the wire, only making a deep cut on her collarbone. She winced and calmed down , but she began panicking again once one of the monsters covered her mouth with his hand and let it slip to her neck, getting rather close to her breasts, but not close enough to touch them. John growled and took a step towards her, making the man that was groping her wrap her arms around her neck and lightly choke her. John's eyes widened and he stepped back, making the monster release her, but return his hand to her collarbone, making Nova very uncomfortable.   
  
John felt a presence behind him, so he turned around, only to be met face-to-face with the leader - Vincent Randeyn, the douchiest douchebag that ever douchebagged (the worst monster that ever led any society of the same species). He let out a gasp of surprise and nearly fell over at the invasion of personal space. Vincent looked over his shoulder and gestured to Nova.  
  
"A fine specimen, huh? She's not only beautiful and... _full of surprises_ , but she is moderately healthy, so she is perfect to test on. And have a bit of fun with, of course. We do get lonely, Johnny-Boy." He said in a raspy, eerie voice, licking his lips as his eyes immediately filled with lust. Not love. Lust. He only wanted to destroy her - not only with experiments and chemicals, but with his sick, pedophilic, perverse pleasure. By slowly killing her and raping her. He didn't want any other shit to do with her.   
  
John snarled and tackled Vincent, pressing the demon knife deep into his throat, right at his Adam's apple. Vincent smirked and looked at John with a pleased look.  
  
"You are so dumb, John. You have no ** _idea_ ** what you've done!" Vincent screamed, trying to shove John off, but failing and getting a large cut which bled black goo on his neck. "I have a son and a wife! They're both still alive! Unlike your family, you bastard!" He screeched. If there were any windows in the room, they would have shattered at this point.  
  
"At least my family loves me." John shot at him, full of venom and hatred. "At least my kids are still ALIVE AND BREATHING!" John added, knowing it would be like a punch in the gut to Vincent. His jaw dropped and he lunged at John, in some attempt to hurt him, but ended up knocking into the wall nearest him.  
  
John held a finger up to Nova, telling her "Hold on, give me a second, Nova". He dashed off, out the door again, but ended up in a different room. There was a flashlight and a dark, eerie staircase. He shoved the table with the flashlight over, shattering the glass table and cracking the plastic lens on the flashlight. He climbed the stairs as quickly as possible, knowing that they were following him and were ready to kill him as soon as they got close enough.   
  
He got to the top of the stairs (there weren't that many) rather quickly, which was good, and whipped the door open. He went over to the air vents, smirking as he pulled the pin on the garlic filled salt bombs and tossed them into the vents, knowing it would destroy everything in the building... And then it came to him...  
  
Nova was in the building, too. He had to get her out before she got blown up or injured so bad that she'd need a hospital. In her current state, Nova could be nursed back to health by John, but if those bombs went off near her, her leg could get blown off.  
  
He rushed down the stairs, nearly falling over a few times, to get to Nova. He shoved the door open and cut the chains and barbwire that were holding her to the chair. It took longer than he would have liked, but he did it. He kissed her cheek and carefully picked her up, running out of the room, making sure to hold her close so she wouldn't hit a wall or a doorway.  
  
Nova immediately began crying once John picked her up. Not only out of relief for being alive, but because he cared enough to get her and save her from those monsters. She clutched onto his blood-stained shirt and cried her heart out. She knew that the monsters were dead and that they were never going to hurt her again, but she couldn't forget the things they had tried to do to her. They did terrible things - nearly unspeakable things. From what little she knew from the bible and from her father, unholy things.  
  
John got out of the building earlier than he needed to, but damn did he not want to take any chances with his baby girl getting hurt. He quickly got to the Impala and gently set her on the hood. He smiled softly at her and hugged her as tightly as possible without hurting her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder, her shoulders violently shaking. She didn't stop crying until an explosion went off in the distance. The building blew up into a red-yellow cloud of smoke, dust and body parts. The black blood went everywhere, splattering against the ground and what was left of the building's first floor.  
  
She let out a scream and dug her nails into the top of John's back, her mind not really caring if she hurt him or not. She softly sobbed into his chest and shoulder for the next fifteen minutes before her breathing began to go back to normal. When she pulled back from John, he instictively wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead, shushing her and telling her that they were all dead, so she was safe.  
  
"Nov, I'll always protect you. You know that, right?" John said in a soothing voice, hoping that he would calm her down enough for her to either fall asleep or be a bit quieter. She sniffled and nodded, wiping at her eyes with her bloody palms, smearing her cheeks in blood. She let out a whine and wiped her cheeks off, getting blood all over her wrists and forearms. She gave her arms a glare before returning to look at her father.  
  
"D-Dad, why the hell d-did you save me? You c-could have ran!" Nova exclaims, still shaking in John's arms. "You could have j-just killed them! N-No questions, o-or worrying!"  
  
"Nova, the explosion would have killed you! You would be dead! And you know what, I can't have you dying on me. You're my only baby girl and I can't afford to lose you. I can't live without you, Nova." John's voice the cracked at the end sentence, showing its meaning and importance. Nova's eyes widened and began watering again. John's eyes darted down to her lips, which were cracked and covered in blood. She shuffled a bit on the hood and looked at him with worry.  
  
"Dad, you have Sam and Dean. You don't need me. They're stronger than me already, they're better with weapons, they're boys, so they're stronger in general... You don't ne-" She tried to argue why she should have been left in the building, but was cut off when John did something rather surprising to the both of them.  
  
_He kissed her... **Hard**._  
  
John had reacted on impulse and shut her up with the one thing he knew would please her, and boy did it make her happy. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was a dream or not, before happily kissing back with a large smile. She didn't know about the first one, obviously, but that was only because John didn't want her to.  She pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. John wasn't expecting this - he was expected to be shoved away or slapped, but no. Here he was, kissing his baby girl after she nearly died.  
  
To Nova's surprise, he let out a moan and pulled her closer, holding her tighter than necessary by her waist.  She gripped onto his hair and slid her tongue along his bottom lip and he easily let her in, but knew that she would let him man up and make the next move. His hands slid up to her hair and he grinded against her, lowly growling in pleasure. It had been a while for John and he was absolute that Nova was a virgin, regardless of what the hybrids did to her.  
  
She threw her head back, pulling her away from the kiss for a moment. After she recovered from the pleasureful shiver that flew through her body when he grinded his rock solid cock against the front of her barely-covering-anything jean shorts. She quickly lifted his shirt over his head and chucked it behind her, neither of them caring where it went. If it got dirty, with dirt or with cum, they could always just wash it. She pulled her tank top off, too, which made her feel exposed, but really fucking sexy.  
  
John thought exactly the same way - she was really fucking sexy. She didn't have huge, fake boobs, but she didn't have a flat chest either. She was skinny, but she somehow still had some baby fat, which made her perfect. She was probably so tight. A little virgin, right? Wait, yeah, she's a virgin... John suddenly stopped examining her and backed up, making Nova look confused and wary.  
  
"D-Dad? Are you okay?" She asked, her eyebrows slowly creasing.  
  
"You... If I do this, t-then... Nova, no. We're not doing this." He boldly said, looking her in the eyes with an apologetic look. "Nova, I really, really want to, but I can't." He tried to softly reject her, but she wasn't having any of it. She hopped off the car and took her black bra off, pulling him into another kiss, not caring that he tried to get away. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips up to meet his with a smirk. He moaned too, trying to hold himself back, but failing badly, pushing her onto her back on the hood of the impala.  
  
She snaked her hands down to her jeans shorts and unbuttoned them, easily slipping them off and throwing them along with their shirts, which were still who knows where. She was left in only her underwear - thin, black, lace thong that turned John on uncontrollably. She knew exactly why, too. Mary had worn the exact same set of lingerie when they had sex for the first time, when Dean was concieved on their honeymoon.  
  
He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He quickly ripped his pants off and kicked them off, pinning her to the hood of the Impala by her wrists. He kissed and bit her neck, softly at first, but soon turning ravenous and lusty, sucking on her neck and rubbing her through her panties. He repeated his licking and sucking until he got to her waist, her neck, collar, breasts and abdomen were covered in large hickies. As soon as he went to take her panties off, she took his hands away and stood up. She flipped them over and sat him on the hood, smirking widely.  
  
She hooked her thumb on the back of the thong and pulled it down, past her thighs, knees, calfs and ankles. John immediately began palming his hard, pulsing cock before he blew from just watching her. She ripped his hand away from his cock and pulled his boxers off, purposely brushing her hand across his painfully hard erection. He bucked his hips up and immediately began jerking himself off, loving the view that he was getting.  
  
Nova rolled her eyes and pinned his hands back, just as he had done to her. She climbed on top of him, straddling him rougher than needed, but she didn't care - just wanted to feel him inside of her. He grabbed her waist and slowly brought her down onto his cock, sliding in easily since she was so wet from all the teasing and foreplay. She screamed and covered her mouth, beginning to shake from how harsh the pain was. She knew that it didn't hurt for everyone, but damn were those people that didn't hurt lucky.  
  
John shushed her and hugged her close once he was fully sheathed inside of her. She was shaking and breathing heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks in a heavy flow. He felt bad for hurting her and making her a sobbing, pained mess. Her eyes had gone red from crying and full-blown from lust, but she still wasn't ready.  
  
She felt a wave of pleasure shoot through her entire body after a few minutes of excruciating pain, which, right then and there, automatically made the entire situation worth it. She tightened her grip on John's hands and moaned, slightly moving herself upwards and bringing herself down with another strangled moan. John felt her walls loosen around his cock, getting used to him and how he felt.  
  
She leaned down and kissed him roughly, their tongues clashing while she was lifting herself up a bit more than before and slowly bringing herself down. She stroked her hands down his bearded face, moaning again at how he had completely bottomed out to her and was helping her down onto him, caringly, but also roughly and passionately. Once she got a small rhythm going, he began to help her as much as possible - whether it was helping her down if she was breathing to hard or to get her hair out of her face, but his favorite way to help her was to sneak his hand down and rub her cilt, which resulted in even louder moans and a faster pace.  
  
Within minutes, she was sloppily bouncing on him, lifting completely off of him and then slamming her hips right back down to her previous position. She was gasping and moaning his name over and over again, which made him tighten his grip on her waist and bring her down rougher. Then the whole thing changed...  
  
"O-Oh god, Daddy! Daddy please - I-I'm gonna cum, Daddy!" She screamed out, throwing her head back as she came, her walls clenching onto John's cock. John froze and blushed deeply when she called him "daddy". She stopped bouncing, making John lowly growl. He carefully pulled her off of him and turned her over, so she was bending over the impala, her ass facing him. He licked his lips and pushed himself into her from behind, making her yelp since it felt so much more pleasureful from this angle.  
  
Nova pushed herself back onto his cock, wanting him fully inside of her. He grabbed her hair softly and tugged on it, making her moan very lightly and then gasp. He pulled out of her and rammed himself back in her tight, virgin pussy. He leaned down and growled into her ear.  
  
"You like that? Daddy slamming his hard cock into your wet, virgin pussy? You love that, huh baby girl?" He moaned into her ear. He could feel her get wetter around his member at just those words. She screamed out again as she came yet again, most likely from the dirty talk. Her walls clenching down on him egged him on, bringing him to his orgasm. He moaned loudly and his thrust became slower and sloppy. John released her hair and her hips, knowing that her waist was probably hurting and he may have opened up the wound on her head again.   
  
Once he pulled out of her, she turned over and pulled John down onto the Impala with her, leaving a small, penny sized dent in the Impala's hood. She kissed him softly and smiled against his lips, which tasted like the cake batter chapstick she had given him for his birthday a while ago. He immediately kissed back and cupped her cheeks with a quiet laugh.   
  
After a few more butterfly kisses to the others' lips, they pulled apart and smiled at each other, John smiled at her widely and happily, but she smiled at him shyly and tiredly. She walked over to their clothes and put hers on quickly before chucking John's at him. When he had put his clothes on, they both got in the Impala and grabbed a blanket from the back. They both curled up in the back and cuddled together, conserving warmth even though they were both sweating like crazy from the sex and the heat of the location in general.  
  
Nova fell asleep quickly, probably tired as hell from losing her virginity like that and from nearly dying twice. John, though, was having trouble. While holding Nova in his arms, he had thoughts flying through his head - _was that a one time thing? When she called him daddy, did she mean it, or did she have a kink for it? What would happen if Sam or Dean found out?_ -but the one thing that stayed in the back of his mind wasn't a thought. It was something that he already knew.  
  
_**He had just roughly taken his daughter's virginity, and he was not proud of it. At all.**_


	4. Getting Laid (Again) And Back To The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write more smut (because I can) and I'm going to add a new character (OC) soon, so I do lots of foreshadowing towards their purpose in this chapter. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short and took me so long. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> (I made a character profile for the future character and Nova. The link is the first thing in the story. If you don't want to have the plot spoiled, don't read the future character's profile until he shows up.)

[~Link To Character Profiles~](https://charahub.com/user/Coffee-crazy)

 

Nova slowly came to consciousness, the sunlight shining through the open windows of the car. She lowly grunted in hatred for the sun before slowly opening her eyes, only to be blinded by the sun - that traitor. She groaned and rolled over, only to come face to face with a peacefully sleeping John, who was lightly snoring and twiching his nose. He looked like a scruffy, sweaty, black-furred bunny at this point - he just needed whiskers. Yeah, that's it! Whiskers!  
  
Nova held back a giggle and reached her arm underneath the seats they were on, where John kept maps, compasses, a GPS and some tools to record things, and grabbed a black sharpie. She smirked and softly kissed the tip of John's nose, pulling the cap off of the sharpie, not noticing how John's eyes slowly fluttered open, but he quickly closed them again, wanting to fake sleeping so he could scare the shit out of her.  
  
Right before Nova pressed the marker to his scruffy cheek, John's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from staining his cheek with the marker. She let out a shriek and nearly dropped the marker in surprise. John kept his eyes closed tightly as he smirked softly, releasing her wrist. She placed the marker's cap on and put it back underneath the seat with a pout.  
  
"Daaad! What the hell, that's not funny!" She complained, burying her face in his clothed chest. She whined and let her right hand collapse in front of her on his chest, her right hand dropping to the car's floor, brushing over the marker again. He let out a soft, tired laugh and merely shrugged his shoulders, too tired to give a fuck at the moment. She groaned in annoyance, but thought he was being really cute at the moment.   
  
When John had his eyes completely closed, though, she whipped the marker back out and uncapped it before he could react, quickly drawing three swiggly, messed up lines on each side of his nose, which she did her best to make a triangle on and color in. She succeeded and smirked at her creastion, who was trying to wipe the permanent marker off, only achieving the achievement of "Wow, You Dumbass, You Only Made It Worse". Nova laughed at the now smudged, golden marks on his face and pulled him up by his t-shirt for a deep kiss.  
  
She gripped onto his t-shirt tightly and crashed her lips onto his, moaning when they made contact. John tried his best not to get hard at that moan, but failed pretty badly, his hard-on poking the inside of the top part of her right thigh. She tensed up, but moaned again, nonetheless. She puts her hands under his shirt and smirks into the kiss. John groaned and gave up on trying to stop her, letting her roughly kiss him and harshly grind against his raging hard on.   
  
He gasped and bucked his hips up, quickly shuffling his hands to his pants so he could unbutton them and get them off so there would be more contact. He did exactly that, his breath hitching in his throat when Nova began to bite her way around his neck. She was sure to leave a hickey or two (or seven) as revenge for the dozens of hickies that John had left scattered all over her body the night before. She giggled against the sensitive skin of his neck when she felt him stop breathing, which resulted in another groan from John when his neck was bit and sucked at again. That little fucking minx...  
  
She pulled his shirt off and slowly palmed him through his boxers, stiffening his already erect member through the thin material even further. John bit his lip and bucked his hips up again, wanting more than the friction of her palm against him.  
  
Nova knew exactly what he wanted, so she took his boxers off, along with her wrinkled tank top and jean shorts, and leaned down, placing a small kiss on the tip of his hard cock. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and just barely choked back another sharp movement of his hips. She licked a stripe up the side of his cock nearest her, trying not to completely lose control over herself and pin him down, almost make him cum and fuck his brains out.  
  
"Nova, stop teasing me, right fucking now." John growled, pulling her up by her shoulders. She let out a small shriek at how tight his grip was, but stopped immediately after he told her. She looked slightly frightened, but her lust hadn't wavered at all - she was still up for sex, regardless of his roughness. It was what daddy wanted, right? She cleared her throat and sat up on his lap, a miniscule smirk sliding onto her face. John's bravery faltered when he saw it, but it quickly returned back, fueling his next movements.  
  
He undid her bra with ease (even though he drew it out to tease her) and pulled her panties down even quicker (still teasing the hell out of her) before latching his mouth to her cilt. She let out a loud gasp and slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the loud moans trying to escape her. John continued sucking and licking at the sensitive nub, lavishing her roughly, reaching his hand up to take hers' away from her mouth so he could hear the beautiful noises of complete ecstacy and pleasure coming from her. He lapped at her wet folds and moaned at how sweet she tasted.  
  
Nova knotted her nimble fingers in John's hair and groaned at the amount of pleasure he was giving her all at once, which was slowly becoming too much for the knot forming in her stomach. John slowly pushed his tongue inside of her and began licking around, trying to lap up everything she was giving him. He groaned in content as he licked her dry, which didn't last too long because as he moved to pull back, she came and gave him more to get. He decided it would better not to, since they didn't exactly carry lube around 24/7 in this family and it was the closest thing.  
  
John pulled back completely and licked his lips, wiping the remaining juices from his scruffy beard and neck, only one thing on his mind - he could get used to doing that to Nova. She was panting, moaning and beginning to sweat because of what he had just done to her, which was incredibly hot to him. He would have to clean the impala when he was done with her...  
  
John pulled his boxers off and pushed her down on the seats, pinning her by her wrists as he slowly pushed his hard cock inside of her. She yelped and clenched her hands into fists, but dealt with the searing, aching pain that was there from last night. She moaned and clenched her walls around him, loving the feeling that was shooting through every vein in her body. He held onto her hands and pushed further into her, bucking his hips roughly, making a loud slapping noise resound through the impala.  
  
She squealed and moved her hips in time with his thrusts, burying him deeper inside of her. She quickly became a moaning mess as she came all over his cock, which was close to relief as well. He let out a loud groan and came inside of her, his seed shooting inside of her quickly. That was way quicker than last night...  
  
She moaned one last time and reached over for her clothes, putting her shirt and panties on with ease. John did the same, but managed to put his pants back on too, since he wasn't sore and filled with cum. He kissed her forehead and laid a blanket over her.  
  
"Daddy? Are we going back to Sam and Dean?" She asks, beginning to fall back asleep again. John nods and smiles softly.  
  
"Yeah. We're going to the motel. You know, we can't do that while the boys are around, right? We'd get in trouble." He said, sighing deeply. He knew that he would probably never be able to have sex with her again. She was probably only pushed by her ecstacy and hormones to do that, so it was a bit unrealistic to expect anything more than that. She pouted, but nodded, falling asleep quietly in the back of the impala.  
  
John got into the driver's seat and started the engine up, driving them away from the blown up building and back onto the road to get them to the boys. He called them and told them they'd be there in a day or two. He loved her, but she was a teenager... 15 years old... He was in his 40's and soon he's be in his 50's. It was so wrong, but goddamn it was so right.  
  
He sped up and softly played some music on the radio to calm her down a bit more as she slept, knowing it helped her. She cuddled up to the blanket and made a cute noise in her sleep as the music started playing in her ear, lulling her into a deeper rest. While she was asleep, John drove them back, speeding through nearly every red light there was, but never once being caught.  
  
 _~When John and Nova arrive~_  
  
John pulled into the parking lot for the motel and turned the engine and music off. He got out of the car and opened the door to the back, where Nova was, and shook her awake. She grumbled and tossed the blanket off, grabbing her shorts to pull them on. John draped the blanket back over her and carried her bridal style to the door, labeled "Rm 048" and kicked it a few times, acting as a series of knocks.  
  
Dean opened the door and put a gun into his face before realizing who it actually was. He gasped and smiled widely, calling to Sam.  
  
"Sammy! Guess who's home?!" He shouted, making Sam run into John's sight and smile.  
  
"Daddy!" Sam squealed, hugging him tightly, nearly knoking John and Nova over onto the concrete of the parking lot. He hugged him back and walked over to the bed, laying Nova down with a smile and a soft kiss to the forehead. Dean and Sam hugged John one more time before they all decided to retire for the night.  
  
John climbed into bed beside Nova and let out a relieved sigh that the boys didn't know the smell of pure sex yet, or else they would have been caught the second they walked in that door. Nova wrapped her arms around him and smiled, recognizing the mixed smell of blood, cologne and John.  
  
Sam and Dean were in the other bed, facing opposite directions, and were out like a light within minutes of their heads hitting the pillows. They would never see if John did one more thing to keep Nova satisfied.  
  
He kissed her cheek and stroked her cheek with his thumb a few times, which did the job of waking her up easily. He pressed a finger to her lips, signifying for her to stay quiet. He unbuttoned her shorts and began to stroke her cilt, making her gasp quietly and grip the sheets tightly. He pushed a finger inside of her and did a "come here" motion while Nova tried her hardest not to make a noise, but let out a small squeak. It wasn't enough to wake the boys, but it was enough to stir them.  
  
"Mmm, Nov? You okay? Did you fall off the bed again?" Dean asked, turning towards them. John mouthed 'Keep quiet!' and pretended to be asleep, still fingering her roughly, adding another finger. She took in a deep breath and whispered.  
  
"I'm fine. I almost fell off, though." She said through small gasps and faked giggles. John added a third finger and pushed them in and out of her, now dripping, entrance. She buried her face in his chest and let out a soft moan. "D-Daddy, more~ Please~" She moaned to him, running a hand from his neck to his chest to his abdomen. John did as she said and pounded his fingers inside of her, loving the restrained noises she made.  
  
He felt her coming to a close, so he carefully (and as quietly as possible) leant down and gave her folds a firm, sloppy lick, which made her cum on his fingers almost immediately. She groaned out and pressed her head back into the pillows behind her, biting her lips so she didn't scream his name like she had earlier.  
  
It felt good. Neither of them wanted any of that to slip out of their grasps. They wanted their relationship to last forever, just as it was.  
  
 _ **They were in for a real big surprise.**_


	5. Waking Up and Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Nova wake up back with the boys and Dean begins to become suspicious of their behavior towards each other.
> 
> (Really late, kinda shitty chapter. I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to update with finals coming up, not that I study anyway, but I still need to keep up with all my school work. I'll still update, though. Enjoy this chapter!)

The sunlight shone through the motel room's window and was the source of burning for John's eyes which woke him up. The curtains didn't do shit to stop the sunlight, actually dividing the sunlight into more beams, which pissed him off royally. He groaned and rolled over, away from the light, to come face to face with a peacefully sleeping Nova, who looked like an angel at the moment, her black hair splayed across the pillow, her clothes disheveled from all the tossing and turning she had done during the night.  
  
It was funny how she had one arm off the bed completely, the other resting on John's chest, one leg half off the bed and the other crossed inbetween John's. She really must move around in the night, but John never noticed because he lays down and when his head hits the pillow, he's out like a light, snoring his ass off. John laughs whenever her hand or nose twitches in the next fifteen minutes, until she woke up.   
  
She opened her eyes slowly, knowing that the sun would be there to give her an up-front greeting. She forgot about Sam and Dean, probably up and waiting for her, and grabbed John by his shoulder that wasn't digging into the bed. She pulled him closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before burying her head in his chest to get out of the blinding sun. John smiled and hugged her tightly, kissing her hairline softly. Then Sam and Dean woke up.  
  
Sam stretched his arms out and yawned softly, which woke Dean up and made him fall off the bed (he was already half hanging off the bed, much like Nova was, and was just asking to fall and hurt himself). Dean groaned in pain as Sam giggled from his warm, comfy spot on the bed. Nova hugged John closer, not wanting to fall of the bed, like Dean, which left John to awkwardly give her a one-armed hug back.  
  
"You smell like my cum, Nov." He mumbled in as husky of a voice as he could manage for just waking up a little while ago. Nova blushed and her eyes widened - she didn't know a lot about that kind of stuff (as they had moved around a lot and she never got to learn about sex and all that), but she knew that if Dean noticed anything off, he would find out what was up in a matter of minutes, maybe hours if Nova could last that long without spilling what happened.‎  
  
Dean sat up from the floor and frowned, rubbing his arm, as if it would magically clear the pain away. Nova pulled away from John and pretended to be asleep so Dean wouldn't think anything had happened, which made John smirk at how it seemed they'd been doing this for years because she seemed so used to doing that. Dean looked over at them and smiled widely, like the dork he (knew he) was.  
  
"Dad! Hey, hey, Dad! Guess what, Dad!" Dean chanted softly, trying to get John's attention. John made a noise of "Whaaaaat?" and rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow. Dean elbowed Sam, who decided to fall off the bed after him, and rolled his eyes before returning to his previous cheerful aura. "We made something for you!" They both shouted, smiling widely, Sam's cheek looking pudgier than ever with the large smile on his face.  
  
"Ooooh, what'd you make me, boys?" John asked, trying to be nice about it. He was tired and sick and wanted Nova to be around him again, but these were his boys, so he had to be nice. Dean looked back at Sam, who giggled and ran off to another room. John watched them intently, curiously waiting for what he hoped wasn't a prank or a joke.  
  
Sam came back a few minutes later, holding a box the size of John's hands. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment before both grabbing hold of it and thrusting the box into John's arms. He took it with a wide smile and a small thank you, already opening it carefully by the (terrible) wrapping that could only have been done by his sons. When he finally got the layers of wrapping paper and tape off, there was a box, about 3/4 the size without the several other layers, made of leather and closed tightly with a golden lock shaped like a devil's trap, but only the symbols and the sourrounding circle. Dean handed him a key, shaped like a pentagram, that completed the symbol and unlocked the box.  
  
John took the key carefully and looked at the gift in awe. This wasn't something that you could just go out and get - it it must have taken months and months to get the stitches so straight and steady, to get the leather that dry, but colored and glossy, and (hardest of all) to get a key and lock made like that. John smiled at his sons, unable to form a thank you, but they nodded towards Nova, who pretended to just wake up.   
  
"Don't thank us, Dad. Nova did the stitches, shaped the key and got hold of what's inside. All we did was get the leather so she had material to work with." Dean said, smiling over at Nova, who looked confused and then nodded, understanding what they were talking about. She blushed and buried her face back in the pillow underneath her chest, which was heavily showing because of her tank top sagging. John turned to look at her and tried not to stare, but failed and nearly got caught by the boys.   
  
He cleared his throat and slid the pentagram key into the devil's trap lock and slowly, making sure not to break it, turned the key right, arranging the lock as a devil's trap. There was a click and John went to open the box when Nova grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't open it like that. I designed it a special way so nobody else can open it without dying a painful death." She mumbled sleepily, turning the key fully to the left until the top popped open, showing a red, silky material covering something on the inside of the box. "If you had opened it like that, you would have gotten spritzed in gasoline and burnt. Don't ask me how I did that - I just did."  
  
"...I... Um, o-okay." John stuttered, really wanting to know how she rigged the box up like that for unwanted, unsuspecting "visitors" to their house or car. He cleared his throat and slowly removed the silky cloth to reveal something he never would have expected. Three beautifully made cards, about 18 bullets and another smaller, baby blue box with the label "Pagoda" on it.  
  
"Um, happy early father's day, dad!" The three Winchester children shouted, smiling widely at John, regardless of sleepiness or sagging of tank top at the moment. Nova hugged him from behind and the boys came running at him, dive tackling on top of John and Nova. John felt more confused than ever; Father's Day wasn't for another two weeks... Why were they giving him these now if they were for Father's Day.  
  
"We thought we'd give you these now, since we know you and Nova will be on another hunt for Father's Day and we couldn't wait until you came back!" Sam said, hugging his father tighter. They really missed him, so this was the most that they could do to show that they cared. "Oh, oh, dad! Open the little box! Nova got that all by herself, too!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to the blue box in the corner.   
  
John picked the box up carefully, as if it could break with a single touch. He slid the top up and his eyes widened. It was a pure gold thick chained necklace with a golden anti possession symbol locked onto the end. John turned to Nova and smiled, mouthing 'Thank you, Nov'. She hugged him again.   
  
Once she got to a position where Sam and Dean couldn't see her, she leaned in to John's ear and whispered "I have two more things for you, but you can't get them till later.". John blushed and nodded again, thinking of what the second could be. He already had and idea that the first one was sex, which both excited and terrified him to no end. He'd only had sex with her twice and he was already addicted. He had no idea how he'd hold himself back around the boys.  
  
Sam and Dean eventually climbed off of John and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the last thing they had planned for him. Nova stayed with him, arms wrapped around him, John doing the same. She knew Dean and Sam would take a while to get said gift off the fridge, so she knew she had some time with John before the boys got back. She leaned forwards and softly kissed him, brushing her hands against his scruffy cheeks. John happily returned, and deepened, the kiss, carefully nipping at her bottom lip.  
  
She opened her mouth a bit and his tongue suddenly dominated her, making her moan softly at how powerful he was when it came to this kind of stuff. She climbed on top of him and straddled him, holding her hips tightly to his so her undone jeans rubbed against his clothed cock. He held back a groan and look up at her with a curious, almost innocent look, wondering if they were really going to do this, especially now, with the boys in the room directly to their left.  
  
Can't let the boys know, huh? Let's keep it that way... daddy." She whispered, giving him an evil, yet incredibly sexy smirk. She pushed his hands down and begin moving her hips up and down on top of his, creating a near painful friction between them. Both of them wanted to wildly fuck on top of every surface in the motel room at the moment, but of course they couldn't - it'd ruin the boys and they weren't supposed to know of their relationship anyway. They didn't even hesitate to do romantic things together anymore.  
  
John had given in long ago, knowing it was wrong, but knowing that she wanted him. Nova had always wanted her father since she was 12, Dean was 11 and Sam was 6. It was all wrong, but she let the whole daddy kink of her's take over and make her crave her father's attention and, of course, his cock. She wasn't a whore, and she denfinitely wasn't a slut - she was mainly just curious about how everything would work out with her and her father. She always got confused when she heard the creaking of the bed from daddy's room, or when daddy slammed his computer closed whenever she walked into his room, hearing weird, high-pitched noises from said device.  
  
Back to where she was, John was curiously looking up at her, wondering why she had stopped, when really, she was just caught up in thought. While caught up in thought, the boys had come back to see her straddling him and holding his hands tightly.  
  
"Nov! We need your help with this one!" Sam cheerfully shouted, ignoring the fact that his big sister was basically riding their father. Dean, however, was beginning to get sketchy. He had heard the soft moans coming from her last night, he had heard what she said to him about the two other gifts and he had just witnessed her grinding on him. He decided to keep it to himself, stay silent and walk back into the kitchen to wait for Sam and Nova to eventually follow.  
  
She blushed and climbed off of John, purposely brushing her hand against his bulge, to tease him more. John groaned in both pleasure and laziness, not wanting to get up, not that he had to since it was a surprise present for him anyway.  
  
When Nova arrived in the kitchen, she saw one last box with two small objects in it - a bunch of salt rounds (he got them so they could be used for any type of gun), obviously from Dean, and a terribly sewn doll with a crooked smile, beady brown eyes and black hair, which looked a lot like a happy John, from Sam. It looked like they hadn't gotten too creative, but she knew John would accept it happily.  
  
Nova added two things, one as a joke and one as a cool present she had saved up for a few months ago - a XXL Magnum condom, which Dean lowly snickered at and Sam gave a confused look, and a new, pure silver flask. She knew he'd use it for holy water and not alcohol, but it was okay. That's what he did, right?  
  
They quickly closed and messily wrapped the box before bringing it out to John, who laughed at the rainbow and smily face wrapping paper they used. Nova placed the box in front of him and laughed along with him.  
  
"We also forgot your birthday last year, so these are more like birthday presents from us." Nova said as John carefully unwrapped the box with slightly shaking hands. He didn't know if they were pranking him or what was in this box, but he had some trust within his children. He threw the wrapping paper to the ground and carefully opened the cardboard box, smiling at the three Winchesters when he saw what said box was currently holding. He saw the doll first and was incredibly elated when he saw how it looked so detailed, for a 9 year old, that is. He could tell it had been from Sam. Then he saw the bullets, neat in rows. There were four large packs of 80 and since it was Dean, the hunter he had bought them from gave him child hunter and birthday discounts. It only came to 80 dollars because it was 1$ per bullet, the child hunter discount was 50% off and the birthday discount was 25%, so he only had to pay for 1/4 of the bullets. Math aside, though, John looked damn surprised that he had gotten those. they were silver, salt filled bullets for any gun, which were rare, especially in this amount.   
  
Then- oh god, then- he saw what Nova had gotten him and he panicked like hell.   
  
_Really Nova?! A condom?! This was not good... In front of the boys? They could find out! Why would she even think about doing this?! Is she crazy?! Is something wrong with her?! I could go to jail for what we've been doing and she throws it out in the open!_ John's thoughts were flying, coursing through his mind a mile a minute, his head pounding heavily, inducing pain beyond belief. He had completely zoned out, staring between the condom and Nova. _W-We never even used one anyway..._ He gave her a look of "SAY SOMETHING", and so she did.  
  
"So, dad, you like the present" she jokes, snickering under her breath at him, hoping the boys would join in. Even though Dean didn't find it funny and Sam didn't understand what was going on, they joined in and began full out laughing, just wanting an excuse to laugh at this point.  
  
"Um, I would prefer a bigger size, that's for sure." John mumbled, faking a smile as to not seem suspicious. Nova and Dean burst out laughing even harder, Sam not laughing, only because he still didn't understanding why it was so funny. While they were busy being entertained and confused, she kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Don't bring it later", which confirmed his thoughts that they were going out for sex later.  
  
Dean stops laughing and puts on a straight face, tugging Nova back by her shirt to sit back, away from John. She cleared her throat and sat back, ushering him to the next item, which earned a shocked reaction. The silver flask was carefully picked up in a slightly shaking hand, belonging to the one which the name engraved said- John Eric Winchester- and was nearly dropped when he realized that this must have taken hundreds of dollars and months to acquire. He looked up at Nova and smiled, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"Happy birthday." She said in a higher pitch than usual. Her eyes were pooling with tears and she was smiling wider than ever as she lunged at him and hugged him tightly. "Happy _fuckin'_ birthday, Dad." She repeated, breaking every word so her family understood exactly what she was saying. She kissed John's cheek and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
**_Best. Day. Ever. (And it only get better from there.)_**


	6. Cockblocked By A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! From now until the 10th chapter, I will try to update monthly! School was getting in the way and I take the Summer off for writing. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this short filler chapter that introduces a new character!

A few hours after John had received everything, the youngest two of the Winchester children had showered, eaten and done enough crying for a few months. Sam had passed out, the crying tiring him out immensely, obviously enough for him to fall asleep rather quickly. He and his soaked mop of hair were laying on his and Dean's bed, soaking the pillow well-through. Dean held back laughs as he dried his hair, searching through his bags for a clean, nice smelling tee shirt and some jeans. John was currently turning on the shower's water and undressing, realizing that he was leaving Nova to have the last and coldest of the showers. Just as John was about to jump in the shower, there was a knock at the bathroom door. He opened the door so he could only see a small area into the other room and saw Nova standing there.

"You mind if I come in for a bit, daddy?" She gave him a smirk as she said this, knowing that he couldn't refuse, especially when she called him daddy. His eyes went wide and he sighed before quickly shifting his eyes to the boys, making sure they weren't paying attention as he opened the door just wide enough to let her in. She slid in and began shedding her clothes as soon as she stepped in the room, John barely being able to close the door in time to hide her from the boys. John locked the door and turned the fan on, knowing exactly what was going to happen, and wanting the lessen the chance of being heard by, oh, _every single **murder-obsessed** monster in America._

"Nova, look, I-I really think that we should just st-" John attempted to reason with her and get her to put her clothes on, but she stopped him, thinking he meant the complete opposite thing.

"You think we should start already, too? Good, I was thinking the same exact thing." She purred, tugging her last piece of clothing, her black panties, to the tile floor of the motel bathroom. She kicked her clothes into the corner of the room and stretched her arms forwards in front of her. Looking at John quickly, she crossed her arms over her breasts, walking over to him slowly. "Look, I never really thanked you for killing that guy who almost killed me, so, uh, thanks..." She lowly mumbled, her cheeks slowly turning red. Goddamn, she lost her cool really quick.

"First of all, yes you did, second... of all?" He joked, laughing and nudging Nova's shoulder, who was trying to hide a fit of laughter. "Trust me, Nov, it's fine. At least now you're not crying. I don't like it when you cry, never really have." John shrugged and smoothly told her the truth. He took her hand and tugged softly, bringing her closer to the shower, wanting to actually complete the task before the water got unbearably cold. He stepped in and, feeling the warm water hit his shoulder, smiled to himself. "The water might make your cuts sting a bit, but you'll get used to it after a while, Nov." He informed Nova before watching her carefully come in along with him.

When the steaming water hit her multiple cuts, she took a sharp breath in, stepped out of the water's range and had to bite down on her index finger- hard- to ensure that she didn't make much noise at the pain. All that was heard was a small whimper. As the searing hot water hit her numerous cuts and bruises, she began to get used to the pain and began to like it, attempting to dig her rugged, dirty nails into her deep cuts before John slapped her hands away, shaking his head. Sighed and started picking at the dirt underneath her fingernails while John wet his hair and let the water flush the dirt out of his wounds.

"So, are you in here to have sex or wash up, because either is fine by me, but the water is going to get cold soon and I don't want you to have to shower in water colder than most of Alaska." He mumbled as he pulled Nova into his arms so the water got her hair and was running down her dirtied body. For a nice, short time, nothing about them was sexual or wrong. Nothing was bothering them or rushing them (except the water getting gradually cold, but let's leave that out of this) and best of all, it was just them. They could do just about anything they wanted to without having any restrictions, which was as close to Heaven as John Winchester could get.

He tilted her head up by her chin and pulled her into a soft kiss, placing one of his hands on the back of her soaked head, the other sliding down, and across, her waist. Nova smiled and kissed back, moving so she was facing him and within his arms. For Nova, this was Heaven. She slid her arms back to wrap around his neck, kissing him slightly harder, letting off small moans whenever their lips collided. While they were kissing, John slid his hand from her waist to her soaked clit.

"Look at you- you're fucking soaked, baby girl..." He purred into her ear, smirking as she gasped into the kiss from the constant rubbing and the pressure on her most sensitive parts. He nibbled at her bottom lip and groaned when their tongues made contact. He turned her around, taking and then replacing her arms around his neck, picking her up by her ass, which he continued to hold to keep her from falling. She moaned and tugged on his hair roughly, kissing him harder and harder by the second.

"We are in the shower, daddy." Nova mutters, sarcastically and out of breath after he pulls his lips away from hers with a small smack and pushes her up to the wet, tile, shower wall. She feels the head of his cock press against her begging entrance and she moans shifting herself so she was pressed tightly against. "Daddy, please don't tease me..." She groans, trying to pull him closer to her. John smirked and pulled back, pushing her back into the wall. He dropped to his knees and pushed her legs up with ease, making her gasp and look down at him from behind furrowed brows. He leaned in and put his tongue flat against her cilt. She moaned, but quickly remembered to be quiet, biting lightly on her index finger. He began to lap at her, groaning softly when she knotted her hands in his hair and pulled.

He continued to lick at her and push his tongue inside of her, but when she was going to cum, moaning as close to silent as she could get, he pulled away from her and wiped her running juices from his lips. She dropped down onto her feet and pouted, pulling him back into another kiss, which he greedily returned. She tugged in his hair again and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around him, which ended up sliding him inside of her.

He realized that he was inside of her when she bit her lip and ground her hips against his. He grabbed hold of her hips and slowly behind to bring his cock out of and then back inside of her, moaning at how tight she still (somehow) was. He grunted as he thrusted inside of her and as she drove her nails into the skin of his back. She began panting as he roughly pulled her off the wall and held her by her ass to keep her up. He bounced her up and down on his cock, occasionally getting too in the moment and giving her ass a quick slap.

They had done this for a few minutes before there were loud, sharp, rushed knock at the door and the sound of the door opening. Nova immediately stopped and bit into John's shoulder to stop herself from moaning or panting anymore. John slowly pulled out of her and set her down on her feet, pressing a finger to his lip.

"What is it?" John asked, still holding the finger to his lip.

"D-Dad, there's someone at the door! W-We don't know who it is a-and we don't know where N-Nov went a-and we're worried a-and... Dad please come out!" Dean pleaded from just behind the curtain. If he were to open it, he would see exactly what was going on. Nova began to panic, grabbing John's arm tightly with tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Not only did she not want Dean to open the curtain, but there was a strange person outside of the motel door. John hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, let me get out and dressed, then we can find Nova and I'll open the door." John heard some heavy, panicked breathing and then the door closed, which was when Nova collapsed into a ball and began to sob. John dropped in front of her and kissed her forehead again, petting her hair. "Nova, it'll be okay. Shh, c'mon, it's all gonna be okay, I'm going to take care of it." After hearing this, her sobbing calmed but didn't stop by any means.

John stood up and pet her hair one more time before shutting off the water. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying himself off to the soft sobs coming from the open shower. Once he had dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist, he walked back over to Nova and wrapped the other (fluffier) towel around her and picked her up bridal style. He kissed her forehead before kissing her tears away softly, so he didn't hurt her eyes.

"Nova, listen to me. I've got a plan on how to get you out there without them knowing you're in here." John whispered, kissing her on the lips once more before setting her down on the counter of the sink and continuing. "I'll go out and go to the front door, so you can get dressed without the boys finding you. Once you're dressed, don't bother drying your hair, just turn the shower on and make it sound like your just got in there. I'll say you were in the closet looking for something and you slipped in the bathroom right when I got out. IT'll convince them, I promise." He explained, smiling softly at her and kissing her on the lips for the last time before walking out of the bathroom, leaving a calmed Nova with only a fluffy white towel and semi-wet tears slowly drying on her flushed cheeks.

John closed the door behind him swiftly, smiling at Nova one last time as he turned back to the boys. Alright, boys, move out of the way, dad's got this. Dean, go get the salt and the P-I-S-T-O-L." John spelled out, knowing Sammy wasn't the best at it and would most likely not figure it out. Dean nodded and brought Sam into the small kitchen that came off of the main room. "And don't go in the bathroom- your sister is in there." He added, shooing them away with his hand. When he opened the door, he saw a man.

No, not a man... a boy. A teenage boy.

He was handsome, and that was coming from a straight, widowed man who was _fucking_ his daughter.

He heard the water shut off and knew he had to be quick. This was a handsome young man and he knew he would want to be all over Nova the second he saw her. Nova was his. This kid couldn't have her.

Nova was his. He was Nova's. This punk couldn't get in the way...

**_Or could he?_ **


End file.
